


Naps and Domestic Bliss

by MadameWaffleCakes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Like--Sans and Flowey are already married, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:03:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameWaffleCakes/pseuds/MadameWaffleCakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a one-shot i wrote a couple months ago while i was half-asleep. UuU Figured i'd share it with you guys!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Naps and Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot i wrote a couple months ago while i was half-asleep. UuU Figured i'd share it with you guys!

*.....  
*.....Peace and quiet.  
*It's a beautiful thing.  
*........  
*waaaa....  
*.....?  
*wwwAAAAAAAA!

Flowey rolls over, groaning as he opens his tired eyes. "Uuuuuuuugh. Saaaans. Get your kiid."

"nummm...." The skeleton mumbled, stretching and yawning. "uuugh he's _my_ kid now....?"

Flowey smiles a little, despite wanting to snap at Sans in his tired grumpiness. The one thing they did -not- need was to upset the kid more. "Shut up..."

"WWWAH. WAAAAH." Their child whined on, tiny limbs waving for their attention.

"shshshhh.... your daddies got you...." Sans soothingly whispered, rubbing his little head.

"WAAAAH WA-uuuh?" The baby looks up at Sans. He makes a few sputtering sounds. "w... WAAAAAAAH"

Flowey chuckles softly, trying hard to keep his positivity up. "Must be hungry." Flowey conjures up plant-based bottle, still attached to him. He gently hands it to sans, rolling back over. "I'm sleeping now."

Sans mumbled out, tired and teasingly. "nooo don't you daaaaare...." He was already feeding the baby even so.

The child started happily suckling down the energy formula, making tiny drinking noises.

Sans smiles softly at the cuteness before himself. The skeleton pulled a little bit of lint of the white fur of his child's head. The baby may have had a much more Asriel-like face, but otherwise he was a skeleton with skin-shaped leafy patches, his own vines and roots entwined in his bones. Strangely enough, the leaves versus visible skeleton had an almost simmilar pattern to human vitiligo. 

The baby made happy cooing noises before continuing eating. "...i think he really likes it when you do the whole plant syrup thing."

Flowey waves a leaf. "Basically floral breastfeeding, can i sleep now?" He said in a bordering on annoyed tone.

It was then that the baby finishes gulping down the energy and starts softly whining and fussing. "wwwAh. wwwwAh. U-Uguuuu...."

"flooooowey." Sans mumbled tiredly.

"Nyuuugh." Was the flower's response.

"buuurp him."

Flowey glared at the wall for a moment. "...Fine." He turns to face Sans and softly lifts the tiny little sweetheart up in cradling vines. He fimly pats his back with a leaf.

"ugh... uh--" The whining was cut off with a tiny little burple.

"There, there..." Flowey soothed, comtinuing his patting with sleepy eyes. He drowsily yawns and Sans yawns in response.

Sans reaches over and rubs up and down Flowey's stem, unable to keep his own eyes open.

The flower finally finished burping the little one and sets him down between the two, the both of them curling around thier child protectively.

Sans was still absentmindedly stroking Flowey's stem with his thumb. He slowly opens an eyesocket. "...how did i get so lucky...?"

"Nmmm... Sans..." Flowey blushed a little and nuzzled into him.

"i love you-" He cuts himself off with a yawn. "-so much, flowey. i love you so much and now we have a son together."

A smile slowly spreads accross the flower's face.

"we...we have a family." Sans was about to get real emotional in his tired state.

Flowey strokes his cheek and pops the yawn tear in the corners of his eye with the tip of his leaf. "I love you, Sans." Remembering why those tears were there makes Flowey yawn. He mumbles romanitcally. "I'll love you till the day i die..."

Sans sniffled. He would've silently cried if he hadn't passed out from the exaustion of new parenthood right then and there.

*Flowey smiles at his family.  
*The baby coos and he kisses his forehead.  
*He also pecks Sans, not wanting to leave his husband out of the gesture.  
*"Good night Sans...."  
*"Nmmmm..... Good night...little Iris...."  
*Flowey falls asleep right beside Sans and their wonderful new child, smiling brightly.  
*They all have a peaceful, quiet rest.  
*......  
*"....wwwwAAAAAAAH."  
*A peaceful, quiet, -short- rest.  
*"Saaaaaaaans."

**Author's Note:**

> My other stories wi be updating soon! I was at my grandparents' house this weekend, so i'm a bit behind, but i'll try to post by the end of the week!
> 
>  
> 
> ((Uhuuuu his name is Iris which is both a font AND a flower!!  
> *The writer does a weeb laugh.  
> *You back away slowly...  
> *You won! 0EXP 0G))
> 
> EDIT: "I'll love you till the day i die." Was meant to be more scary than cheesy. Why? Because soulmating locks in the emotions had about the other person at the time of the soulmating. That's right. They can get pissed at each other, but there is a block in the way of letting it get to hate. The only thing that can break a soulbond is death or reset. Scary, huh? c= Less "i will until then", more "there isn't much of a choice." But. They can reset if they REALLY wanted to, so at least, unlike most other monsters, they can choose to be this way.


End file.
